Comeback
by gyumingracle
Summary: [Kyuhyun X Sungmin] GS. "Kau akan pergi?" / "Ya.. Tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji." Chapter 2/2 UP! thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

**Comeback**

**KyuMin FF!**

**Desclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other.**

**Genderswitch || Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sungminnie! Bagaimana lombanya? Sukses?"

Seseorang berambut _blonde_ tengah asyik bertanya pada sosok _yeoja_ berhoodie pink. _Yeoja_ berhoodie pink— Sungmin hanya mengulas senyum lebarnya. Mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya— tanda sukses, dan terkikik lucu.

"Sukses!"

Eunhyuk— _yeoja_ berambut _blonde_ hanya tersenyum. "Baguslah! Kapan pengumuman pemenang?"

"10 Maret!"

"Semoga beruntung, Minnie!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Lee Sungmin memang baru saja pulang dari Jepang karena mengikuti lomba design. Dan baru menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya kemarin sore. Dan sekarang ia tengah berada di kantin— bersama Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, sahabat _blonde_nya akan mencerca segala pertanyaan ke arahnya. Cerewet memang. Tapi Lee Sungmin tak pernah menyesal mengenal Eunhyuk.

"Min, kau tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu, saat kau masih di Jepang, sekolah ini dibuat ribut hanya karena murid baru."

Sungmin yang tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Eunhyuk segara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya. "Siswa baru?"

"Hm." Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau pasti berfikir kenapa ia bisa masuk di tengah semester seperti ini? Akupun tidak tahu. Jangan tanya itu."

Sungmin tetap pada posisinya. Ia memang akan menanyakan itu pada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa ada siswa baru di pertengahan semester seperti ini? Setahu Sungmin, sekolah ini biasanya menerima siswa baru di awal semester saja.

"Dia membuat keributan bagaimana?" Sungmin mengalihkan topik. Penasaran sosok seperti apa yang di maksud Eunhyuk. Siapa dia? Bisa masuk ke sekolah ini di pertengahan semester? Membuat keributan? Bahkan siswa beasiswa dari luar negeri pun tak pernah ada yang masuk saat pertengahan semester.

"Dia, baru satu hari menginjak di sekolah ini... Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh anak yang menyatakan cinta padanya!"

"APA?" Semprot Sungmin. Satu hari? Lebih dari sepuluh anak? Gila! "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk membeo. "Lalu.. Tak ada satupun wanita yang di terimanya."

"Dia _gay_?" Jawab Sungmin asal.

"_YA_! Mana mungkin. Itu karena dia sudah punya tunangan... Katanya." Suara Eunhyuk melemah seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Kau.. Cemburu karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang?" Tebak Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Aku? Cemburu? Pada manusia batu itu? Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae lebih tampan dari pada manusia batu itu!"

"Manusia batu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa baru itu! Sifatnya... Menyebalkan."

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata O. "Lalu.." Sungmin memotong ucapannya. "Kenapa kau melemahkan suaramu tadi?"

Eunhyuk segera mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Membisikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat. "Dia sudah punya fans? Disini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Aku mengetahuinya karena tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan _Umma_nya. Dan jika para fansnya tahu, matilah aku ditangan mereka." Eunhyuk mengecilkan Suaranya. Sebisa mungkin hanya Lee Sungmin yang mendengarnya.

"Anak baru itu... Apakah tampan?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Lalu suara grusak-grusuk terdengar. Semua siswi yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Disana terdapat seorang _namja_ dengan _headphone_ yang melingkar indah di kepalanya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari para kaum hawa di sekitarnya.

Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tenang. "Lihat dia. Simpulkan sendiri tampan atau tidak."

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang menurutnya begitu sombong— terlihat dari matanya yang tak ramah; tak memberikan sapaan kepada orang lain. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Biasa saja. Tidak tampan."

**-oOo-**

Kehadiran sang pangeran di kantin membuat suasana kantin lebih ramai. Para siswa perempuan tetap pada pandangan kagumnya. Tak mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya dari sosok pangeran sekolah. Mengabaikan makanannya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Gerak-gerik Kyuhyun— sang pangeran sekolah, membuat semua kaum hawa di kantin menyipitkan mata. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju ke arah dimana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk. Mereka tidak akan menyipitkan mata jika yang di hampiri Kyuhyun adalah Victoria— wanita terpopuler di sekolahnya. Tapi ini, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Hanya seorang _yeoja_ biasa. Tidak populer. Mereka berdua hanya dikenal sebagai _yeoja_ ceria di kalangan sekolah. _Nothing_ _special_. Lalu, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka?

"Lee Sungmin."

Suara bisikan mulai terdengar. Argumen-argumen pun meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut para siswa-siswi.

'_Bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun mengenal Lee Sungmin?'_

'_Padahal Lee Sungmin tak ada saat ia pertama masuk disini'_

'_Apakah Cho Kyuhyun mengenal dekat Lee Sungmin?'_

'_Apa hubungan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin?'_

Sungmin memejamkan mata mendengar bisikan samar dari para penggosip. Dirinya tak suka di gosipkan. Ia tak suka menjadi bahan obrolan. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lee Sungmin risih akan itu. Sejenak ia membuang nafas. Lalu menatap namja di depannya. Yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau mengenalku? Emm.. Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki di depannya mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya dengan ahli melepas headphone yang masih bertengger di kepalanya. Dan kini headphone itu berpindah, bergelantung di lehernya.

"Kau melupakanku?"

Pernyataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat suasana kantin menjadi semakin ribut. Eunhyuk yang tidak peka akan situasi hanya bisa mengamati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti ada sesuatu. Dan ia yakin hal itu. Terlihat dari mata Sungmin dan ekspresi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalmu. Jadi aku tidak melupakanmu. Maaf, sesungguhnya siapa nama Anda?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan tenang. Namun itu malah membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin terlihat. Lelaki itu memincingkan matanya. Menatap sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Tak lama ia mengmbalikan ekspresinya— ekspresi dingin ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mungkin salah. Kau Lee Sungmin. Yeoja ceria yang menyukai warna pink dan kelinci. Lee Sungmin menyukai music. Membenci game. Lee Sungmin menyukai _winter_. Membenci _summer_. Lee Sungmin menyukai labu. Lee Sungmin me—.."

"Kau... Maniak?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan suasa kantin yang semakin ribut dan tatapan bingung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan sosok Eunhyuk yang masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk berdiri dan menyusul Sungmin yang mungkin akan ke atap sekolah—tempat favorite mereka. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh. Ia mencerna kejadian barusan. Cukup lama ia terdiam pada posisinya. Lalu ia menyeringai setelah ia mendapat satu kesimpulan di otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun mengenakan headphonenya kembali. Lalu berjalan meninggalakn kantin masih dengan senyum mautnya.

**-oOo-**

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Setelah menyusul Sungmin tadi, Eunhyuk menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk tenang mendengarkan _music_ di atap sekolah. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sebentar, lalu memfokuskan kembali tatapannya ke iPhone _pink_ miliknya. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Jawabnya santai.

"Ha? Jelas-jelas si manusia batu itu mengenalmu. Bahkan ia jauh mengenalmu dibanding aku, Minnie. Apanya yang tidak perlu dijelaskan? Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Sekarang."

"_Ish_. Sudah kubilang aku tak mengenalnya. Mungkin ia salah satu _secret_ _admirer_ku yang terlalu maniak. Bisa jadi, kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap sebal ke arah Sungmin. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan seorang maniak. Melihat dari sifatnya yang dingin, Eunhyuk pikir Kyuhyun tak akan mau membuang waktunya dengan hal-hal tak penting seperti _stalker_ maniak.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau menjelaskan padaku, aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Finalnya.

"Terserahmu saja."

**-oOo-**

Getaran di saku celananya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera mengambil iPhone miliknya. Tulisan 'Eomma' terpampang di layar homescreen itu. Ummanya menelfon.

"Yoboseyo, Umma?"

"..."

"Hm. Masih di sekolah. Sedang berjalan ke arah parkir."

"..."

"Bertemu keluarga Lee? Hari ini?"

"..."

"Baik. Aku akan segera pulang."

Kyuhyun menekan tombol end chat. Setelah itu berjalan cepat ke arah parkir— sedikit berlari. Mengabaikan sosok Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja—lagi-lagi menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Eommanya.

"Pertemuan? Keluarga Lee? Lee Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**ff tak layak baca dan tak berkualitas ini entah kenapa bisa dipublish #abaikan.**

**ff ini hanya twoshoot. cukup baca dan beri tanggapan apakah lebih baik di lanjut atau engga.**

**review, oke?**

**sign,**

**gyumingracle**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Kau akan pergi?'_

'_Ya.. tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji.'_

* * *

**Comeback**

**KyuMin FF!**

**Desclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other.**

**Genderswitch || Twoshoot.**

* * *

**Alert! Italic and Bold for flashback.**

* * *

Sudah pukul empat sore. Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lelah. Tidak, ini salah sahabatnya— Eunhyuk yang menariknya paksa ke kedai eskrim di pinggir jalan. Awalnya ia tidak mau, namun gadis itu terus memaksa dan mengatakan bahwa ada promo beli dua gratis satu. Tentu saja ia tergiur untuk membelinya. Namun sesampainya disana taka da promo apapun karena kedainya sudah lama berdiri.

_Sial_.

Haruskah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mudah tergiur oleh omong kosong?

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat tak ada jawaban untuknya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat _Umma_nya sedang sibuk dengan acara masaknya. "_Umma_."

"Ah, Minnie. Pulang terlambat, hm? Cepatlah berbenah, kita kedatangan tamu saat makan malam nanti."

Setelah itu _Umma_nya kembali sibuk dengan sayuran warna-warninya. Sungmin hanya mendengung sebagai jawaban. Ia menyeret kakinya memasuki kamar miliknya. Tak memikirkan apapun tentang perkataan _Umma_nya.

'_Mungkin teman bisnis Appa.'_

**-oOo-**

"_**Appa! Appa!"**_

_**Seorang gadis kecil sedang berteriak memanggil Appanya. Bajunya kotor, banyak noda-noda kotor di sisi kanan kirinya. Tangannya juga tak kalah kotor. Ia berlari menelusuri rumahnya. Gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia; dilihat dari ia yang terus tersenyum.**_

"_**Appa!"**_

_**Ia memanggil sekali lagi. Menelan kekecewaan karena lagi-lagi taka da jawaban dari sang Appa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat melihat sosok Appanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berangsur memeluk sang Appa.**_

"_**Appa! Aku dapat teman baru!"**_

_**Sang Appa tersenyum sekilas, lalu menggendong putri kecilnya menuju ruang tamu. Ia menggeleng maklum saat mendapati putrinya pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat kotor.**_

"_**Beritahu siapa temanmu, hm? Apa ia yang menjadikan putri Appa seperti ini? Kau sangat kotor, sayang,"**_

"_**Kyuhyun! Namanya Kyuhyun! Ia tetangga baru kita. Wajahnya sangaaaat tampan! Minnie diajak bermain di taman sebelah. Lalu Kyuhyun mengajak Mininie ke rumah barunya. Dan orang tua Kyuhyun memberi Minnie eskrim!"**_

_**Kangin— Appa Sungmin terikik geli mendengar ocehan gadis kecilnya yang menceritakan teman barunya. Ia mengacak sekilas rambut putrinya. "Ah.. Jadinya namanya Kyuhyun, eoh? Apa dia benar-benar anak yang baik?"**_

"_**Tentu saja! Dan orang tua Kyuhyun akan berkunjung kesini untuk berkenalan dengan Appa dan Umma. Boleh kan, Appa?"**_

_**Kangin melemparkan senyum manisnya tanpa menjawab apapun.**_

**-oOo-**

_**Saat itu, keluarga Kyuhyun memang benar-benar datang saat makan malam. Orang tua Sungmin tak menyangka jika tetangga mereka benar-benar ramah. Tentu saja. Selama ini, kompleks perumahan mereka jarang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang ramah. Mereka hidup sendiri-sendiri seolah tak ada tetangga di kanan kirinya. Dan baru kali ini, mereka menemukan sosok tetangga yang ramah.**_

_**Mulai saat itu keduanya menjalin persahabatan. Semakin hari semakin erat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah seperti lem dan kertas; tak bisa dipisahkan. Jika ada Sungmin, disitu juga ada Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Memang ada kalanya mereka akan bertengkar karena hal kecil. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya selalu menceritakan apapun pada Appanya— termasuk pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun, sang Appa hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Membuat Sungmin sebal dan akhirnya tak mau lagi menceritakan apapun tentang Kyuhyun pada Appanya.**_

_**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang terlihat cocok. Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan Sungmin yang lembut. Heechul bersyukur Kyuhyun dipertemukan dengan Sungmin, karena hanya Sungmin lah yang bisa melunakkan sisi keras kepala Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lihat?"**_

"_**E-eh?" Sungmin terkaget saat suara Kyuhyun menembus gendang telinganya. "A-ah, tidak. Ayo pulang. Sudah hampir malam, Kyunnie."**_

_**Sungmin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, menyeretnya pulang. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.**_

"_**Aku tahu dari tadi kau menginginkan eskrim hingga melihat kedainya seperti melihat tubuh pria seksi. Kajja, kita membeli eskrim dulu,"**_

_**Tanpa kata Kyuhyun menariknya, berjalan ke arah kedai eskrim yang sepertinya baru saja dibuka. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas. Bersyukur mempunya sahabat yang peka akan kemauannya. Namun bukan itu yang terpenting. Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak pelit soal eskrim— tidak seperti Ummanya yang cerewet jika ia meminta eskrim.**_

"_**Hei, pelankan saja makan eskrimnya. Tak ada yang mengambil," Sungmin mengacuhkan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ayolah, itu tak penting. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting saat ini. Menghabiskan satu cup jumbo eskrim vanilla nya sebelum petang tiba. Ini sudah pukul lima sore, dan orang tua Sungmin akan marah jika putrinya pulang saat hari sudah malam.**_

_**Ini sudah tahun ke lima mereka bersama. Saat itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat Sungmin sekolah. Dan sekarang ia memasuki tahun terakhir di sekolah dasarnya. Ujian Nasional akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Karena itu sekolahnya menambahkan jam pelajaran hingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus pulang lebih sore. Taka da salahnya mempunyai kompleks perumahan yang dekat dari sekolahnya. Jadi mereka tak perlu repot meminta antar-jemput. Ia bisa berjalan kaki meskipun membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit— waktu yang cukup lama untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar seperti mereka.**_

"_**Selesai!" Sungmin berteriak lantang. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi kedai,berniat pulang karena hari sudah mulai petang. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah ditarik oleh sahabatnya, lalu menghela nafas lelah saat dirinya benar-benar tak bisa berkutik jika melawan Sungmin.**_

**-oOo-**

Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setengah jam yang lalu _Umma_nya yang super cerewet itu memaksanya memakai gaun ini. Ya, gaun pink yang sangat anggun menurutnya. Entah darimana _Umma_nya mendapatkan gaun seanggun ini, yang pasti Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

Sungmin hanya tak menyangka jika gaun ini sangat pas ditubuhnya. Rambut _curly_nya ia biarkan tergerai. Sungmin hanya memakaikan hairclip di sisi kiri rambutnya. Awalnya pun ia bingung. Mengapa ia harus memakai gaun? Apakah pertemuan penting hingga memakai pakaian seperti ini? Namun setelah ia memakai gaunnya, Sungmin tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Ia terlalu mencintai gaunnya.

"Sungmin! Cepatlah! Tamunya datang!"

Suara _Umma_nya begitu keras. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas. Ia memastikan sekali lagi apa ada yang kurang, namun ia mengangguk pasti saat merasa dirinya benar-benar sempurna saat ini. Ia terlalu senang hingga lupa menanyakan siapa tamunya saat ini.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggun namun pasti. Matanya foxy nya menelusuri sudut-sudut rumahnya. Lalu ia menemukan orang tuanya sudah duduk di meja makan. Ia tersenyum manis. Berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk tamu mereka. Jika mereka mengharuskannya memakai gaun seperti ini, bukankah itu berarti tamu penting?

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Tidak.. Kepalanya terasa pening. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pegangannya mengerat pada pinggiran tangga. Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh keadaan hingga lupa bagaimana cara bernafas barang sesaat. Ia hampir tersedak saat udara benar-benar menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Sungmin merasa dunianya berubah dalam hitungan detik.

**-oOo-**

"_**Kau akan pergi?"**_

_**Sungmin bertanya lirih. Ia begitu dikejutkan karena pagi-pagi hari keluarga Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumahnya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah tas koper yang mereka bawa. Sungmin sebenarnya mengerti keadaan ini. Namun ia hanya bingung.**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menolak?**_

_**Kenapa Kyuhyun tak memikirkannya?**_

_**Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun?**_

_**Terlalu banyak pertanyaan hingga Sungmin sendiri terdiam memikirkannya.**_

"_**Ya.. Tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji," Kyuhyun menjawab seraya mendekat kearah Sungmin. Mengambil tangan Sungmin untuk ia raih. Sungmin tetap tak bergeming. Menundukkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Karena kau tunanganku, aku berjanji akan kembali lagi padamu," Kyuhyun berucap sangat tegas. Tanpa memikirkan raut wajah para orang tuanya saat ia mengatakan 'tunangan'. Hei, ingatkah jika mereka baru lulus sekolah dasar?**_

"_**Kami pasti akan kembali. Jadilah gadis manis yang baik.." Hechuul mendekat dan menusap pelan pipi berair Sungmin. "..dan buat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padamu lebih dari ini," Heechul membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat pelan seraya mengecup pipi Sungmin. Setelah itu bangkit dan berdiri memandang Sungmin sedih.**_

"_**Baiklah. Kami harus ke bandara sekarang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kami pamit,"**_

_**Hangeng dan Heechul membungkuk minta maaf. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum meskipun dipaksakan. Ia pun juga tak rela kehilangan sahabat seperti ini. Namun ia juga tak bisa melawan keadaan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setelah kepergian keluarga Cho, Sungmin menjadi sangat murung.**_

_**Satu bulan,**_

_**Satu tahun,**_

_**Dua tahun,**_

_**Sungmin benar-benar lelah menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak lagi mengenalkan sahabat barunya hingga ia lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Hidup Sungmin benar-benar tertutup. Leeteuk tau apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin berubah. Ia sangat tahu. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sungmin mengatakan "Percuma mempunyai sahabat bila akhirnya ditinggalkan,"**_

_**Sungmin memang mempunyai banyak teman. Saat ada yang main ke rumah Sungmin, Leeteuk akan bertanya "Apakah ia sahabat barumu?" Namun Sungmin selalu menjawab "Hanya teman,". Ya.. Hanya sekedar teman. Bukan sahabat.**_

_**Namun saat berada di tingkat senior— di sekolah menengah atas. Pertama kalinya Sungmin mengenalkan sahabat barunya bernama Eunhyuk ke rumah. Saat itu Leeteuk begitu senang. Entah apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan, namun ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk yang telah menjadikan Sungmin gadis yang ceria lagi.**_

_**Sungmin kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria setelah berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk saat pelantikan siswa baru. Mungkin karena sifat Eunhyuk yang friendly— mengingatkannya kepada Kyuhyun yang ramah bahkan diawal pertemuan mereka. Mungkin sifat Eunhyuk yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun— keramahannya hingga Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka pintu persahabatan diantara dirinya dan Eunhyuk.**_

**-oOo-**

Sungmin terdiam kaku. Pandangannya mengabur. Mungkin ia akan terjatuh jika taka da suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja._

"_N-ne_,"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Sungmin akhirnya berjalan menuju meja makan— tempat dimana keluarga Cho sudah berukumpul. Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Sungmin mengikuti makan malam dengan canggung. Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun barang sedetik pun. Dipertemukan secara tiba-tiba begini membuat Sungmin mati kutu.

Tak.

"Aku selesai. _Eomonim_, aku meminjam Sungmin sebentar, _ne_?"

Sungmin baru saja dikagetkan dengan suara Kyuhyun, namun lelaki itu sudah menggenggam tangannya yang membuatnya terkaget dua kali lipat. Genggaman Kyuhyun bisa dibilang kuat. Mau melawan pun juga akan percuma. Sungmin hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan berdiam diri dengan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dilihat seperti itu tentu saja membuat seorang Lee Sungmin tertunduk malu.

"Sungmin," jeda. Kyuhyun terdiam untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Aku kembali,"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika sahabatnya menintikkan air mata. Ia tersenyum miris menyadari kebodohannya di masa lalu. Menganggap semuanya mudah dan sesuai rencananya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tahu wajahnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena air mata bodoh ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar suara lirih Sungmin.

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Dulu.." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya kembali. "Aku kira, dengan kita yang terpisah barang sebentar, kita bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabat. Aku berpikir meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk menjadi pria yang mapan adalah hal yang mudah. Namun ternyata salah. Saat di Jepang, aku tak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi sahabat seperti dirimu.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum miris. "Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah sekolah dasar. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk menjadi pria mapan adalah hal terbaik,"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Sungmin hanya tertunduk mendengarkan. "Namun.. Kau tahu sendiri. Aku tak sanggup lebih lama meninggalkanmu. Aku nekad untuk dipindahkan ke sekolahmu meskipun ujian nasional sudah di depan mata. Menghadapi ujian nasional tanpa semangatmu benar-benar hal buruk, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum terpaksa.

Lalu tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengacak sekilas rambut Sungmin. "Aku senang kau mendapatkan seperti Eunhyuk," Sungmin masih terdiam. Namun dengan perlahan ia mencoba membuka suaranya. "Eunhyuk.. mengingatkanku dengan sifatmu dulu," Sungmin tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "Aku merasa sifatmu yang dulu ada pada diri Eunhyuk. Ia begitu ramah saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Ia juga mentraktirku eskrim,"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Tanpa kata ia mendekat, memeluk Sungmin begitu erat. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Bersyukur saat ini wajah Sungmin terhalang oleh dada Kyuhyun hingga ia bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "_Nado_, Kyu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunnya.

Kembali padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Deg.

Sungmin terpaku saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara Kyuhyun. Apa ia bilang? Cinta?

Oh, tuhan.

Sungmin tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Ada kesungguhan disana. Sungmin tahu itu. Lalu ia mengulas senyum manis. "Bukankah aku tunanganmu, hm? Kenapa baru mengatakan itu sekarang?"

Sungmin terkikik geli saat mendapati raut salah tingkah di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun menyebutnya tunangan. Dan ia baru sadar jika Kyuhyun yang jenius bisa mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sungmin membeo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi apa?"

"Jawabanmu," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Beri aku pilihan," tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu membuka suaranya. "Peluk aku untuk tidak. Dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan.. Cium aku untuk ya," finalnya.

Sungmin sempat terkaget dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Namun ia hanya tersenyum samar. Ia sudah berniat untuk memberikan Kyuhyun jawaban, namun Kyuhyun menahannya dan menatapnya lekat. "Beri tahu aku. Apa maksud sikapmu yang seolah-olah tak mengenalku itu, huh?"

"Itu tidak penting, bodoh! Cepat cium aku!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Gini aja?**

**Iya. Gini aja. Wkwkwk.**

**Iya saya tahu ff ini udah nangkring lama di ffn. Berapa tahun ya? Dua tahun?**

**Ehehehe gomenasai ne. Saya sempet kehilangan feel dalam dunia per-ff-an. Tapi kemarin malem entah dapet hidayah apa buat nerusin ff ini dan hamdalah selesai meskipun ngaco gila wkwkwk.**

**Saya tidak menuntut apapun dari readers. Dibaca saja saya sudah bersyukur hehe. Namun jika berkenan memberikan review saya sangat berterimakasih(?)**

**Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian!**

**Sign,**

**gyumingracle.**


End file.
